Inklings
Inklings (インクリング ,lit. Inkuringu?) are a species of squid-like humanoids. Description Inklings can alternate between humanoid and squid form, which coincidentally resembles the Bloopers from the Super Mario video game series. The humanoid form has a black marking resembling a mask around their eyes, pointed ears, and tentacles that change color in battle depending on the color of ink that their team uses. They possess pointed teeth similar in shape to a squid's beak. Their squid form resembles a brightly-colored cephalopod the same color as the Inkling's "hair" with two long clubbed tentacles, four shorter tentacles, and two large eyes that seem to be joined. Inklings evidently have no bones, excellent eyesight, and the ability to leap five feet in a single bound, as shown in one of the Sunken Scrolls. They are characterized as being aggressive. Their spoken language is composed of high-pitched gargling noises. Known colors for Inklings and their ink include orange, blue, green, lime green, purple, turquoise, yellow, and pink. A female Inkling smaller, thinner eyebrows, straight cut bangs that are curve toward the left, and two long, flowing tentacles that hang from both sides of the head, resembling hair while the male Inkling has noticeably thicker eyebrows, and his main tentacles are secured into a ponytail, with a camouflage-print hairband, at the back of his head, again resembling hair. Abilities All Inklings' forms have abilities associated with them. In humanoid form, Inklings can splatter a special type of colored ink by using various weapons, such as a gun that resembles a Super Soaker. This ink can be quickly spread over many surfaces with the exception of things such as green barrels, tarps, and glass. This ink can inhibit the movement of Inklings that do not have a matching color. When used as a projectile, ink can damage opposing Inklings. In squid form, an Inkling can swim and jump quickly through ink of the same color to swim up walls, through wire fences, and grates, into areas that are not typically reachable. Squids cannot travel past striped barriers, typically at the top of walls, to swim into inaccessible areas. While in squid form, if Inklings are in their own ink color, they will be invisible if they stay still and when moving quickly, only slight ripples will appear. While submerged in ink, they will also refill their ink reserves, which the humanoid Inkling can use for their weapons. When squid form Inklings are on an inkless surface, they will be visible and move slowly, even slower than a humanoid Inkling. Inklings are unable to swim in water. When underwater, their form dissolves because their bodies are actually made of liquid. This may also be what allows squid-form Inklings to pass through grates and travel along ink lines. Inklings also have the ability to Super Jump. This enables them to be launched into the sky and land nearby an ally Inkling or a Squid Beakon. Notable Inklings *Blue Team **Goggles **Bobble Hat **Headphones **Specs **Pillow Gekko **Whinter **Charles **Fluffy *Yellow Green Team **Rider **Stealth Goggles **Bamboo Hat **Blazer *Team X-Blood **Vintage **Red-Sole **Double Eggman **Omega *Green Team **Safari **Cleats **Beanie **Backwards *Orange Team **Clementine **B-Sailor **W-Sailor **Forge **Army *Pink Team **Aloha **Diver **Octoglasses **Straw *Cyan Team **Mask **Mr. Designer **Full Moon Glasses **Jersey *Purple Team **Skull **Aviator **Stitch **Paisley *Emperor's Team **Emperor **Prince **Squidkid Jr. **Laceless **N-Pacer *Dark Green Team **Bike **Skate **Shrimp **Stripes *Gloves' Team **Gloves **Half-Rim **Straps **Clip-ons Category:Species Category:Fanon